


Privacy

by toesohnoes



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott gets on his knees for Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/12844450014/scott-drops-to-his-knees-as-soon-as-he-sees-that).

Scott drops to his knees as soon as he sees that look in Logan’s eyes. His mouth is watering at the sight of him, a Pavlovian response he doesn’t have time to consider.

Crawling forward, he takes his place on his knees between Logan’s spread legs. He runs his hands up Logan’s thighs while Logan groans in heady approval, watching him from beneath heavily hooded eyes. Scott pulls his jeans open, and Logan raises his hips to help him pull the material down.

Logan’s cock stands thick and proud, engorged a firm red with lust. Staring at it, Scott swallows and wets his lips, his eyes wide and greedy behind his visor.

“Don’t stare at it; suck the damn thing,” Logan says, but his voice is hoarse and breathless.

If he held off for a little while longer, Scott thinks he might be able to make Logan beg for him. It’s a tempting thought, and one he files away for another time. For the time being, he nuzzles his mouth against the length, breathing in the musk of it and getting the first hint of the taste on his lips. Logan exhales like he’s been shot, and his large hand comes to sink through Scott’s hair.

He’s always gentle, surprisingly so, but that doesn’t mean that he’s above applying a little suggestive force in his grasp. Scott follows as he pulls him up to the tip of his cock. He takes the tip into his mouth, tonguing along the ridge and relishing the sound that Logan makes. His hand covers the lower half of Logan’s cock as he begins to slide down, taking him deeper and deeper into his mouth.

He stops when his lips bump into contact with his hand, his mouth so full, his senses overwhelmed. Logan becomes the only thing in his world, and that’s exactly what he needs right now. Eyes closed, he bobs his head, Logan’s cock sliding slick and wet between his lips, gliding over his tongue. Logan’s cries increase in intensity until he’s chanting curse words. He sounds like he’s going to explode at any second; sucking harder, Scott sees no reason whatsoever to slow down.


End file.
